Broken Hearted
by audreyisastar31123
Summary: A new girl comes to Kadic named Lexi and immediately falls head over heals for Ulrich! Yumi gets super jealous and won't admit it! Also to top it all of XANA attacks!


People in episode...

1. Aelita Stones

2. Odd dellarobbia

3. Yumi Ishiama

4. Ulrich Stern

5. Jeremy Belpois

6. XANA

7. Sissi Delmas

It was a rainy Thursday as the Lyoko warriors woke up. Odd was exhausted because he stayed up all night playing video games. Ulrich had to slap Odd twice for him to get out of bed! "why can't it just be Friday already?!" yelled Odd. "Odd, the day won't go by any faster if you sulk the whole time" said Ulrich in a tired voice.

At about the same time Yumi was waking up and of course she overslept! "Oh no I cannot be late for another day of school, I get in enough trouble for skipping classes to go to Lyoko!" she yelled. Thank heavens no one was around to hear it but Hiroki, who was on his new iPod. Then Yumi quickly ran to get her backpack. Although she forgot to eat breakfast.

Around the same time Aelita was waking up. She was on a different schedule than Yumi so she didn't have class for about another hour. When she woke up she got out of her PJ's and went to get her normal clothes. Then right after that she went over to go see Jeremy. About everyday she went to go wake him up. He was always late waking up cause he usually spent most of his time up all night on his computer. Anyway happened was kind of boring in Jeremy's room. Pretty much the both of them just kept typing but every now and then they would ask questions like "So any important classes today?" But other than that nothing really happened.

Then about an hour later Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita had their classes in Ms. Hertz's classroom. Jeremy had to make up P.E. or he would have gotten 4 hours detention. And Yumi had a lecture from Mr. Delmas aboutSebring late for school. But in the middle of class Sissi walked in Ms. Hertz's classroom and said "my father (the principle) would like to see Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita ASAP!" So right about a second after Sissi requested us Ms. Hertz gave them up with ease. But right when they got in the hall, Sissi started to attack the Lyoko warriors!

Back in Yumi's part of the story, Mr. Delmas kept on talking and talking about how being late is so rude to the teacher who is waiting on you. That is when Sissi walked in and started complaining to her dad about her minutes on her phone. So that is when Mr. Delmas Yumi to leave cause things in there getting really personal. But then Odd walked by and said "Hey Yumi, I have to show you something that will blow you're mind! Then Yumi followed him. But then Odd came to a quick stop, then punched Yumi leaving her unconscious.

Now to Jeremy, he was trying to finish up a lap that he started 4 minutes ago! "Belpois! It taks Stern 20.12 seconds to do a lap, and yet somehow it takes you 4.12 seconds to do one stinking lap!" yelled Jim in an annoyed voice. Then suddenly Yumi went up to Jim asking if she could talk to Jeremy for a second. But Kim refused to let anyone talk or see him until he dropped 30 seconds on his time! So Yumi just walked away mumbling something under her breath.

Then suddenly Aelita woke up, she was on Lyoko! The Forest region, "what the?! I could have sworn I was just at school! Oh wait, now I'm starting to remember! Oh yeah Sissi knocked me out cold! Oh that little..."Aelita said moments before being disturbed by the sound of Odd yelling "oh yeah! No more school for the rest of the day cause we are on Lyoko!" "Odd you have to be more serious then that, I think that was a Spector who knocked us out cause I don't think Sissi could do those moves in a thousand years." said Ulrich. "whoa I cannot believe that Spector got us all! I mean really XANA must have gotten stronger!" said Aelita.

Moments latter Yumi awoke in the janitors closet"how did I get in here? One second I was with Odd and then... Oh! I will so get him back for this!" Then she tried to open the door but it was locked. "dang! This dumb thing won't open!"

Back on Lyoko, "Odd and Ulrich, if there is indeed a Spector than we need to find the activated tower and deactivate it!" said Aelita. Then they ran though the forest Spector looking at the towers. Then suddenly a great big pack of Karan's appeared! And right behind them was the tower! Aelita took out 4 and Odd and Ulrich got 6 devirtulized each."Come on let's get to the tower before that Spector causes some real damage!" yelled Ulrich. Then Aelitaearn to the tower and deactivated it! Then the three of them devirualized each other so they could get to Earth.

Back on Earth Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich all went to go find Yumi just to make sure she was Ok. Eventually they found her asleep in the closet. At first everyone thought she was dead but then they all kind of used common sense. When we found her she asked us to bring her to her room. Then soon after bringing Yumi to her room, we went to find Jeremy. He was still on the field with Jim!Something's may never change!


End file.
